


Sick & Beautiful

by trancer



Category: Bionic Woman (2007), Gossip Girl
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2008-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Georgina thought she knew what she wanted. Then, she met Sarah Corvus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick & Beautiful

Georgina was afraid. Not, like, 'afraid for her life' afraid but more like her 'stranger danger' alarms were going off in that way she knew was bad for her, like snorting coke for the first time. Afraid in that way where her heart hammered in her chest telling her to flee even as the pulse between her legs begged her to stay.

She leaned against the wall, folding her arms across her chest and giving her best 'well?' stare. The room was a pit. The walls were faded and cracked. The floor spattered with old stains Georgina thought could quite possibly be blood. A dresser with a broken leg held up by a phone book. A mattress sat on the floor with wrinkled sheets. The air stank of liquor and sex, bad sex, kinky sex. And if Georgina didn't get fucked soon, well, she was just going to have to take matters into her own hands, wasn't she? It wouldn't be the first time she fucked herself in some pathetic excuse of a slum just to get it over with and relieve the itch between her legs.

Her name was Sarah. That much Georgina knew. She'd like to say Sarah wasn't her type - too rough, too butch, too dangerous. But when she sidled up behind Georgina on the dance floor, pulled their bodies together and ground her crotch against Georgina's ass and Georgina could feel the thick, hard inches of plastic strapped between Sarah's legs? Georgina didn't want anything else.

They made out in a stall, fast and gropey, until Georgina was breathless and practically humping Sarah's leg like a dog in heat. Then, Sarah pulled away. Teased Georgina, running her hand between Georgina's legs and fingering her clit through her panties as Georgina bent over the tank and took another bump.

Now, they were in Sarah's dump of an apartment. With the bed that looked and smelled like all Sarah did on it was fuck.

Sarah leaned back on the lumpy and old couch, draping one arm over the back while she took a long pull from the bottle of Cristal Georgina had purchased on the way there. Her leather clad legs splayed open, white oxford unbuttoned and hanging open, her pale skin covered in streaks of Georgina's lipstick.

“What do you want?” Sarah asked, lowering the bottle and placing it phallically between her legs.

Georgina huffed. “Isn't it obvious?”

“No.”

Georgina licked her lips watching Sarah's hands move towards her belt, metal clanking as she pulled the leather through the loop.

“Tell me what you want?” Sarah asked again.

Georgina rolled her eyes, shifting her legs uncomfortably. “I want you to fuck me.”

“No, you don't.”

“I don't?”

“No,” Sarah unfastened the button on her pants. “Now take off your panties and give them to me.”

Georgina blinked in confusion. She thought Serena van der Woodsen was the Mistress of Mixed Messages but, clearly, Sarah beat Serena by a country mile. She decided to play along, whatever _this_ was, it was ending with Georgina having an orgasm. And that was NEVER a bad thing. She smiled coyly, sliding her hands up her hips taking her skirt with them. She placed her fingers under the waistband of her panties and slowly slid them down her hips, making sure her skirt was high enough to tease but low enough to not give everything away. Sure, she was easy but she still liked to believe they had to _work_ for it.

Stepping out of them, she held them up with a finger. “Come and get it.” She drawled seductively.

Sarah smirked. “You really think you're some kind of bad ass, don't you?”

“Oh,” her smile broadened. “I know I am.”

“Then tell me,” her fingers moved to the zipper, slowly dragging the metal downwards. “What do you want?”

“I want you and those seven inches of hardened silicone to fuck me senseless.”

Sarah rose from the couch, she padded across the floor all big cat and predator like towards Georgina. She walked until mere inches separated the two and Georgina felt herself backing into the wall. Sarah opened the top drawer of the dresser, took the panties on Georgina's finger and dropped them inside. Georgina dared to take her eyes away from Sarah's and peer at the drawer. Panties – the drawer was filled with panties, of every shape, style, color, size. Definitely not Sarah's, they were trophies, reminders of Sarah's (judging by the sheer number inside the tiny drawer) MANY conquests.

Georgina was just one of many. She felt her skin warming, dotting with sweat, the close proximity of Sarah triggered her rising fear which mixed with her increasing desire. This was sick and wrong and Georgina wasn't quite sure if she was going to make it out in one piece but Sarah was pressed against her now. The girth and hardness pressed against the apex of Georgina's thighs and she couldn't stop her hips from rolling.

Sarah grabbed Georgina's wrists, pulled them up and over Georgina's head and pressed them against the wall. She matched Georgina's motion, grinding her hips.

“You want me to fuck you?” She ghosted her lips over Georgina's, taunting her with a kiss.

“Yes,” Georgina hissed. She squirmed under Sarah's weight, pulled at the hands holding her wrists. Fuck Sarah and her games. Fuck her goddamned skirt for being so goddamned long. She could feel it, feel it through her skirt, through Sarah's pants rubbing against her pussy and all she wanted to do was reach between them, pull it out and shove it inside herself. But Sarah kept asking questions with really fucking obvious answers.

Sarah ran her tongue up the line of Georgina's ear. “Tell me her name.”

She snapped her eyes closed. How could she know? She'd only met Sarah an hour ago and already she'd peered inside her soul, ripped it open, revealing Georgina's painful truth – she never wanted any of them at all. It had always been _her_ , no matter their names, their faces, their ages, she never fucked them, never _really_ fucked them because they always became her.

Now Georgina was afraid, really afraid. She'd been laid bare, opened and vulnerable for all the world to see. She wanted it to stop but couldn't say that four-letter word. She was too high, too horny, too desperate to feel the one person she wanted but could never have inside her, always settling for something else. Someone less.

“Serena!” Georgina finally blurted.

“You want Serena to fuck you?”

“Yes!”

“You want Serena to pull this cock out and fuck you hard and fast until you scream for more?”

“Yes!” She could feel the salt stinging the corners of her eyes. Georgina wanted Serena so bad it hurt, it physically _hurt_ her. No amount of coke or liquor or sex could mask the pain.

“You want me to be Serena for you?”

Georgina's eyes snapped open. She looked into Sarah's dark gaze and finally understood. Sarah couldn't be Serena but she could be the next best thing because Georgina didn't have to lie to herself anymore.

“Yes.”

Sarah released her hold on Georgina's wrists. She stepped backwards giving Georgina space to move. “Get on the bed.”

Georgina stumbled on shaky legs, turning around and flopping onto her back.

“No,” Sarah stepped towards the edge of the mattress. “On your hands and knees.”

Georgina did as instructed, rolling over onto her hands and knees. She closed her eyes. Felt Sarah/Serena's hands on her ass, pulling her skirt over her hips. A feral, guttural groan rising from her throat as Sarah/Serena eased into her. Sarah held back, somehow, instinctively, Georgina knew this. Serena, however, did not. She fucked Georgina until her voice went hoarse, until every cell in her body sang and she collapsed boneless, quivering heap on the mattress and Serena kept fucking her until she came again.

Then, after she'd recovered and gained some semblance of consciousness, Sarah let Georgina return the favor.

**

“Driver,” Sarah tapped on the privacy screen until the window rolled down a crack, “stop the car.”

She took her place next to Georgina in the back of the limo, reaching across the younger woman to roll down the window. “There.”

Georgina followed the line of Sarah's pointed finger, her gaze shifting towards the people milling about in the park. “What am I looking at?”

“See the brunette on the park bench over there?” She waited until she was sure Georgina was looking exactly to where she was pointing.

“Yeah?”

“That's my Serena.”

Georgina pulled her sunglasses down to the tip of her nose to get a better look. She was brunette with pale, blue eyes Georgina could see from a distance. She was no Serena van der Woodsen but she wasn't unfortunate looking either.

“Jamie Sommers,” Sarah continued, pressing the button to roll back up the window and prompting the driver to continue. “One day, I'm going to have her. Just like, one day, you'll have your Serena.”

“Promise?” Georgina smiled at the possibility.

“Promise.”

“One day.” Georgina leaned into Sarah, she draped a leg over Sarah's as she ran her hand up Sarah's thigh. “Just not today.”

Sarah slid a little lower in her seat, opening her legs to give Georgina better access. “Definitely not today.”

It had been three weeks since Georgina met Sarah when the older woman groped her on a dance floor. As the saying goes – it was the beginning of a beautiful relationship. A sick and beautiful relationship.

Neither women wouldn't have it any other way.

End


End file.
